Faith and Love
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: - Diga sim para mim e não para aquele lixo das profundezas! Se quer dizer sim a alguém, diga pra mim! - SPOILER do 5x16, WINCEST, Presente para Sniper Padalecki, Challenge NFF - Abril 2010
1. Chapter 1

**Faith and Love**

**ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Slash (MxM), SPOILER do 5x16, WINCEST (incesto entre Sam e Dean), Songfic (Left Outside Alone - Anastacia), Longfic, POV (Sam Winchester), **Challenge Abril/2010 - Reconciliação**

**PRESENTE PARA JT! Sniper (Sniper Padalecki) - Por que ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa.**

Advertências: Sexo, sofrimento emocional, palavras de baixo calão.

Classificação: NC-17 (sexo explícito para quem não entendeu)

Capítulos: 2

Completa: Não

Resumo: "Diga sim para mim e não para aquele lixo das profundezas! Se quer dizer sim a alguém, diga pra mim!"

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Faith and Love**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Sam's POV**

Houve uma época em que eu rezava para anjos.

Aliás, houve uma época em que eu apenas acreditava e era feliz pensando que tudo poderia ficar o pior possível, pois sempre haveria uma saída, que Deus nos ajudaria e salvaria...

Ou ainda, houve uma época em que acreditava que se Dean estava perto, não havia nada a temer e tudo estaria sempre bem, afinal de contas meu irmão era a pessoa mais forte que eu já conhecera. Eu o respeitava ainda mais que ao nosso pai. Dean sempre estava lá.

Sempre.

E, justamente por eu querer Dean por perto, eu rezava ainda mais. Para eu não querer tanto que Dean estivesse por perto...

E agora eu tenho que acreditar que não há nada lá. Não há mais nada lá para eu acreditar...

Nem mesmo há Dean lá para mim.

_oOo_

_All my life I've been waiting_

_Toda a minha vida eu esperei_

_For you to bring a fairy tale my way_

_Para você trazer um conto de fadas ao meu caminho_

_Been living in a fantasy without meaning_

_Vivendo essa fantasia sem sentido_

_It's not okay I don't feel safe_

_Não esta bem. Eu não me sinto seguro_

_I don't feel safe_

_Eu não me sinto seguro_

_oOo_

Depois de tudo que ouvimos de Joshua...

Naquele momento eu me senti a pior pessoa do mundo por que eu não podia fazer nada para evitar a decepção horrível que senti em Dean.

Por que tenho que ver meu irmão se partir em partes pequenas? Por que ele tem que passar por isso? Por que eu nunca tive coragem e sempre omiti e menti sobre o que sinto?

Por que eu não pude ser mais forte e cuidar dele? Por que fiz tudo errado? Por que eu o traí e a mim mesmo com aquela demônio?

Dean nem parece ele mesmo. Não parece sequer estar vivo. O brilho dos olhos do meu irmão, que sempre me inspirava e acalmava, não está mais lá.

Tudo que ouvimos em nossa passagem pelo céu... Ou seria inferno?

Acordar de novo nesse quarto de motel. Acordar sujo de sangue com uma inspiração de dor e medo. Ao menos ele acorda logo após eu me erguer, mas não consigo sentir consolo algum nisso.

E o pior estava por vir...

_oOo_

_Left broken empty in despair_

_Deixado magoado,vazio e desesperado_

_Wanna breath can't find air_

_Quero respirar não consigo encontrar ar_

_Thought you were sent from up above_

_Pensei que você fosse um presente dos céus_

_But you and me never had love_

_Mas você e eu nunca tivemos amor_

_So much more I have to say_

_Tanto mais eu tenho para dizer_

_Help me find a way_

_Ajude-me a encontrar um caminho_

_oOo_

Não que eu achasse que houvesse algo pior que ver meu irmão sem ação, sem vontade de nada e parecendo um dos zumbis que enfrentamos há um tempo. Parece apenas um corpo. Será que era esse o plano? Torná-lo tão sem vontade que seria o receptáculo perfeito? Sem brilho. Sem alma. E eu já o vi assim antes.

Eu já fiz isso com ele antes. Por conta de Ruby.

Não, eu não quero me lembrar disso, eu jamais deveria ter acreditado em qualquer outra pessoa além de Dean.

Não mesmo...

Então estamos aqui, de novo. Meu irmão liga para Castiel e eu apenas suspiro. Alguém em quem confiar. Castiel parece ser uma pessoa boa para estar perto de Dean. Sempre fui eu quem estive perto de Dean, mas enfim, o tempo passa. Eu queria poder voltar atrás em um monte de coisas.

Enquanto nos arrumamos para partir, eu ouço Castiel querer acreditar e pensar que talvez Joshua estivesse mentindo.

Eu tive que dizer a ele que não me pareceram mentiras, que Joshua não mentiria e, novamente, vejo alguém que gosto se partir em partes pequenas.

Ouço Castiel xingar. Dizer que acreditara.

Oh, Céus, se ele ACREDITARA e já não cria mais, o que será que eu e Dean temos para acreditar?

Castiel devolve o amuleto de meu irmão, o presente que dei a ele num Natal distante, nosso amor estava ali... Meu e de Dean. Bem, talvez mais meu do que eu deixe transparecer. Não posso, não é mesmo?

E essa época agora parece nunca ter existido.

_oOo_

_And I wonder if you know_

_E eu me pergunto se você sabe_

_How it really feels_

_Como realmente se sente_

_To be left outside alone_

_Ser deixado lado de fora sozinho_

_When it's cold out here_

_Quando está frio aqui_

_Well maybe you should know_

_Bem talvez você devesse saber_

_Just how it feels_

_Apenas como se sente_

_To be left outside alone_

_Ser deixado lá fora sozinho_

_To be left outside alone_

_Ser deixado lá fora sozinho_

_oOo_

Eu peço que Cas espere, ele some, para variar. Eu tento, tento ser positivo, tento mesmo... Mas...

- "Você e eu, nós vamos..." Eu começo a falar.

A reação de meu irmão me destrói.

Ele pega o amuleto e atira no lixo e aquilo pra mim significa que...

Não há mais nada?

Mais nada?

Nem o amor dele por mim sobreviveu?

Nada mais?

Eu rezava para anjos quando era menor. Eu acreditava neles e achava que minha fé poderia servir de algo.

Depois eu passei a acreditar em Dean. Na capacidade de caçador dele, na força dele.

Mas agora...

Dean sai pela porta e me vejo pensando se ainda há algo em que se acreditar nesta vida. Depois de eu haver brigado com meu irmão, ter perdido minha alma para fazer o que Ruby me dissera que era o certo.

Depois de termos caminhado até aqui, de termos lutado tanto, sofrido tanto. Deus, se é que ainda existe um... O que realmente quer de nós? O que quer de Dean que ele ainda não tenha dado?

Meu irmão viu nosso pai morrer, me viu morrer, vendeu sua alma pela minha, lutou para estar vivo, desceu ao inferno, voltou.

Não, não era o bastante...

Descobriu que foi ele a inaugurar a temporada apocalíptica quando aceitou ser um torturador no inferno. Foi puxado daquele lugar por Castiel apenas para descobrir que eu sou um cretino e que cedi às tentações de poder e me vendi para uma demoniazinha vagabunda e matei Lilith, iniciando, de vez, o apocalipse.

Claro que ainda não acabou, não é Deus? Claro que não!

Por que a maldita vida de meu irmão, de Dean, tem que ser essa tortura incessante? Por que com ele e não comigo? É o preço que eu pago por amá-lo tanto? Do jeito errado? Ver meu querido irmão se transformar em farrapos?

_oOo_

_I'll tell you_

_Eu vou dizer a você_

_All my life I've been waiting_

_Toda a minha vida eu esperei_

_For you to bring a fairytale my way_

_Para você trazer um conto de fadas ao meu caminho_

_Been living in a fantasy without meaning_

_Vivendo numa fantasia sem sentido_

_It's not okay I don't feel safe_

_Não esta bem. Eu não me sinto seguro_

_I need to pray_

_Eu preciso rezar_

_oOo_

Não sei o que dizer, o que fazer, o que pensar.

Queria poder tomá-lo em meus braços e, tal como ele fazia, dizer que tudo vai ficar bem.

Então me lembro de mais coisas. Dean sendo torturado por Alastair, Dean vendo Jo e Ellen morrer, Dean, sempre o Dean...

Oh Deus, o que foi que ele Te fez?

A morte de Jo e Ellen não foi algo que pudéssemos superar, não mesmo. Elas morreram para nos dar um pouco mais de chances...

Que chances? Quais nossas possibilidades se Deus, a grande salvação, já não nos quer metidos em seus assuntos, sejam quais forem?

Droga...

Pego o amuleto de Dean no lixo, não vou deixar a pouca crença do meu irmão se desfazer em nuvens. Saio atrás dele e o seguro pelos ombros. Estendo-lhe o amuleto. – "Ponha de volta."

- "Não."

Dean me responde sem nem me olhar. Droga, Dean! – "Apenas coloque no pescoço e poderemos seguir."

- "Não há mais sentido em usar isso, há? Não vai brilhar, nem cantar músicas, quando Deus aparecer, se é que vai aparecer para um perdedor sem fé e sem mais nada como eu."

- "Você está se ouvindo? Não há mais sentido em usar? E o que porra era esse amuleto antes de virar o detector de Deus? Não lembra o que era? Não sabe mais?" Eu sinto dor, tristeza e solidão. Só me falta...

- "Se não serve para achar Deus e se eu já não confio em você para nada, para que vou usar algo que você me deu por um amor que já não sente por mim?"

_oOo_

_Why do you play me like a game?_

_Porque você me jogou como um jogo?_

_Always someone else to blame_

_Sempre culpa outra pessoa_

_Careless, helpless little man_

_Seu moleque negligente e sem noção_

_Someday you might understand_

_Talvez algum dia você entenderá_

_There's not much more to say_

_Não há nada mais para se dizer_

_But I hope you find a way_

_Mas eu espero que você arrume um caminho_

_oOo_

Dean ergueu finalmente a cabeça para me fitar e acho que ele pode perceber que desferiu um golpe violento em mim... Um amor que já não sinto? – "Estávamos falando de Deus, quando foi que o assunto virou o amor que eu sinto por você?" Estou indignado. Ele não pode duvidar disso! Uso o verbo no presente. Eu sinto!

- "Ah, Sammy, não temos tempo para isso agora... Vamos embora e pronto."

Dean me dá as costas e eu me sinto totalmente sozinho agora. Não temos tempo? Não, Dean, dessa vez não serei covarde!

- "Pois vamos arranjar tempo, é apenas a porcaria de um apocalipse qualquer acontecendo. Que outro tempo precisamos senão aquele em que podemos estar mortos a qualquer momento? Aliás, já estivemos mortos, de novo..." Eu consigo falar com o coração doendo horrores ao perceber que não foi apenas o problema com Deus que fez meu irmão estar tão triste.

- "Sam, todas as suas lembranças são sem mim, sem papai, sem ninguém. Seu céu é uma existência sem a minha horrível presença inútil, pois então vamos parar com essa conversinha ridícula e jogue essa merda onde estava, no lixo. Você não me ama, não vou usar o símbolo de algo que não existe mais. Qual parte faltou eu explicar? Seu céu mentiu para mim, por acaso? Não foi seu egoísmo lindo que nos levou a nos separar quando você resolveu viver sua própria vida e nos abandonou?"

A voz de Dean é tão triste que dói só de ouvir... – "Mas, Dean..."

- "Foda-se Sammy! Você me deixou! E me deixou novamente naquela porcaria de céu!"

E o que diabos eu posso dizer agora? Acho que nada... Ou talvez... Meu mais bem guardado segredo. Será que devo?

- "Se não tem mais nada a dizer, vamos embora de uma vez!" Dean esbravejou, de um jeito triste, mas ainda é Dean.

- "Eu te amo." Minha voz sai tremida e idiotamente infantil. Eu não havia me preparado para isso, mas creio que é o que eu posso fazer.

- "Você me ama. Certo. E agora podemos ir?"

O olhar de Dean continua distante. Ele não acredita. – "Não, Dean, eu te amo." Tento soar mais sério, mais denso e resolvo que ele não vai sair daqui, não mais. – "Entra no quarto de novo."

- "Sam, tem horas que eu realmente sou capaz de te encher de porrada! Que é agora? Algum chick flick moment já que estamos na porcaria do mato sem cachorro?"

- "ENTRA..." Começo a frase já berrando...

- "NA PORRA DO QUARTO..." Eu o estou pegando pela camisa?

- "AGORA!" De repente não sou mais o garotinho temeroso, muito menos um rapaz cheio de dúvidas. Comecei, vou terminar.

O barulho da porta batendo, minha respiração ardendo, eu passo a mão pelos meus cabelos e vejo os olhos arregalados de Dean. – "Eu te amo, não do jeito certo, entendeu? Eu te amo há tempo demais e nunca contei. Eu sou louco por você e fugi disso a vida inteira. Eu te amava e amo tanto que sempre quis que você fosse puro e não um condenado como eu. E eu nunca contei a ninguém. Nunca mesmo."

Pronto, agora é esperar um soco, talvez dois. Se é que o tapado do meu irmão entendeu...

* * *

Nota: Faz tempo que não escrevo Wincest... Só que Sniper merecia um presentinho e lá fui eu... Que tal? Alguém quer a continuação ou vamos deixar em hiatus? Obrigada por lerem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Faith and Love**

ShiryuForever94

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Slash (MxM), SPOILER do 5x16, WINCEST (incesto entre Sam e Dean), Songfic (Left Outside Alone - Anastacia), Longfic, POV (Sam Winchester)

Advertências: Sexo, sofrimento emocional, palavras de baixo calão.

Classificação: NC-17 (sexo explícito para quem não entendeu)

Capítulos: 2

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Diga sim para mim e não para aquele lixo das profundezas! Se quer dizer sim a alguém, diga pra mim![/Center]

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Faith and Love**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Sam's POV**

Cenas do capítulo anterior:

O barulho da porta batendo, minha respiração ardendo, eu passo a mão pelos meus cabelos e vejo os olhos arregalados de Dean. – "Eu te amo, não do jeito certo, entendeu? Eu te amo há tempo demais e nunca contei. Eu sou louco por você e fugi disso a vida inteira. Eu te amava e amo tanto que sempre quis que você fosse puro e não um condenado como eu. E eu nunca contei a ninguém. Nunca mesmo."

Pronto, agora é esperar um soco, talvez dois. Se é que o tapado do meu irmão entendeu.

Fim das cenas do capítulo anterior

**Capítulo Final**

oOoOoOo

_Still I wonder if you know_

_Eu ainda me pergunto_

_How it really feels_

_Como realmente se sente_

_To be left outside alone_

_Ser deixado do lado de fora sozinho_

_When it's cold out here_

_Quando está frio aqui_

_Well maybe you should know_

_Bem talvez você devesse saber_

_Just how it feels_

_Apenas como realmente se sente_

_To be left outside alone_

_Ser deixado do lado de fora sozinho_

_To be left outside alone_

_Ser deixado do lado de fora sozinho_

_oOoOoOo_

O silêncio aumenta e eu não sei o que fazer. Não consigo sequer encará-lo. Acho que talvez não haja mais jeito algum.

Então...

- "Por que sempre me deixou sozinho, Sammy? Nunca se perguntou por que eu sempre coloquei você acima de qualquer outra prioridade?"

Dean tem um olhar que não conheço, e conheço todos. Há uma tristeza abissal neles. Há um medo terrível também. Sem falar na mescla de lágrimas e incertezas.

- "Eu não conseguia e ainda não consigo lidar com o que eu sinto por você." Respondo o mais sinceramente possível. – "Você consegue entender que eu não o queria sendo obrigado a aceitar algo que era impossível e sujo e doentio e..."

- "CALA A BOCA!"

Dean grita comigo e eu estremeço. Ele tem um imenso poder sobre mim, mesmo sendo menor. A intensidade dos sentimentos do meu irmão me assalta. Há algo vibrando na voz dele, há algo gritando atenção no jeito como ele me olha respirando fortemente, resfolegando e tentando não arfar.

- "Eu disse que era doentio, eu avisei que não podia ser. Acho que talvez devamos mesmo ir embora, só queria que entendesse..." Coloco-me na defensiva, as palmas das mãos viradas para cima, num gesto de rendição.

- "Eu te amo, Sammy, sempre amei. Você só é burro demais apesar de seu QI alto."

Palavras. Simples palavras. Mas há tanta intensidade no modo como ele as pronuncia.

Deus, se está me ouvindo, que não seja alguma brincadeira sem graça de um de seus anjos, ou arcanjos, porque se for, eu não quero mais viver... – "Do que está falando, Dean?" Eu estou tenso, não sei o que pensar. Ele me falou de um jeito diferente, talvez um pouco agressivo, também, mas não me sinto ofendido. É como se fosse alívio, não raiva.

- "Eu pensei que você só fosse feliz longe da família, Sammy, longe de mim, e agora diz que me ama? Por que fez tudo que fez?"

- "Eu não queria magoar você." Eu respondo sentindo o quão ridículo isso soa depois de tudo que fiz.

- "Você não me magoou, você me destruiu, Sammy. Você me transformou em poeira com seu egoísmo, seu desamor e seu abandono."

E Dean realmente sabe o que dizer quando quer me magoar. Eu mereço, sei que mereço, e permaneço calado. A voz de Dean é densa e sai como um lamento do fundo do que deve ser a já bem combalida alma dele, se ainda houver uma alma.

_oOoOoOo_

_I'll tell you_

_Eu vou dizer a você_

_All my life I've been waiting_

_Toda a minha vida eu esperei_

_For you to bring a fairytale my way_

_Para você trazer um conto de fadas meu caminho_

_Been living in a fantasy without meaning_

_Vivendo essa fantasia sem sentido_

_It's not okay I don't feel safe_

_Não esta bem. Eu não me sinto seguro_

_I need to pray_

_Eu preciso rezar_

_oOoOoOo_

- "Dean, se serve de algo, eu destruí a mim mesmo quando eu magoei você. Eu perdi a noção de quem eu era e do que eu era quando traí seu amor e confiança por conta do que fiz com Ruby, só para citar uma das minhas loucuras." Retruco sentindo imensa tristeza. – "Não sei porque exatamente tudo parece tão idiota agora, mas teve sentido à época."

- "E que sentido tem agora, Sammy? Me diga!"

Dean parece nervoso, mas mais que isso, ele está agoniado por algo que ainda não compreendi.

- "Dean, eu jamais deveria ter traído você." Minha voz sai quase ininteligível.

- "É verdade?"

Ele pergunta e eu fico meio perdido. Levo minutos para entender. – "O que?"

- "É verdade que me ama de um jeito que não devia?"

Droga, ele entendeu! Faz algum tempo que não vejo esse olhar em Dean. Há alguma esperança nos olhos dele? – "Eu posso esquecer, se for preciso. Sinto muito por tudo, Dean, por ter esse amor dentro de mim. Talvez por minha iniqüidade eu tenha sido escolhido para ser receptáculo de Lúcifer e..."

- "Sam..." A voz de Dean fica mais firme.

- "Olha Dean, eu adoraria expiar essa culpa, eu queria ter feito isso antes, mas..." Começo a andar de um lado para outro, estou nervoso.

- "Sam..."

- "Porque eu sei que é tudo minha culpa! Se eu não tivesse morrido naquele dia, você não teria trocado sua vida pela minha! Você não precisava!" Eu falo de maneira veemente e sinto que minha voz está embargada.

- "Como eu disse, você é burro."

- "Hein?" Eu paro no meio do quarto e fico encarando-o.

- "Eu nunca me arrependi, Sammy. Faria de novo, todas as vezes que fosse preciso, por amor e também por que o egoísta aqui sou eu. Não quero viver vida alguma sem você e não vou deixar que estrague a vida que tem."

O olhar de Dean, que agora tem um pouco de troça e ao mesmo tempo um tanto de doçura, faz tocar um sino na minha cabeça. – "Do que você está falando?"

- "E eu quem sou o tapado da família? Por que acha que ainda estou vivo senão para que você jamais diga sim a Lúcifer?"

- "Por que então seria o apocalipse total! Eu também não quero isso!" Eu falo bem alto e nervosamente passo a mão pelos fios de cabelo que insistem em ficar caindo no meu rosto.

- "Bitch!"

Dean me xinga e arregalo os olhos. Faz tanto tempo...

- "Você não entendeu nada, Sammy, não vou te perder de novo, não vou, entendeu? Estou pouco me lascando se vai ser o apocalipse ou não, apenas não vou te perder de novo, para Lúcifer, Belzebu ou para qualquer coisa existente ou que venha a ser criada e se você ousar morrer, eu vou te ressuscitar para te matar!"

Esse é o Dean... Meus olhos ficam brilhando de lágrimas e eu até sorrio um pouco. Só que ao que parece a conversa não acabou, porque ele passa a mão pelos cabelos daquele jeito nervosinho dele.

- "E se você tem culpa, também tenho, tanta que você não faz idéia."

Dean abaixou os olhos e riu meio sem graça? Fico estático e agoniado. – "Culpa? Você também tem culpa, de que?"

_oOoOoOo_

_And I wonder if you know_

_E eu me pergunto se você sabe_

_How it really feels_

_Como realmente se sente_

_To be left outside alone_

_Ser deixado do lado de fora sozinho_

_When it's cold out here_

_Quando está frio aqui_

_Well maybe you should know_

_Bem talvez você devesse saber_

_Just how it feels_

_Apenas como se sente_

_To be left outside alone_

_Ser deixado lá fora sozinho_

_To be left outside alone_

_Ser deixado lá fora sozinho_

_oOoOoOo_

- "Diga sim para mim e não para aquele lixo das profundezas! Se quer dizer sim a alguém, diga pra mim, porra!"

Agora estou em choque. – "Dizer sim?"

- "Tranque a porta, Sammy."

Olho pro meu irmão como se ele fosse um fantasma. Do que Dean está falando?

- "Sim ou não? Não é múltipla escolha, Sam, aliás nem sei se é uma escolha. Apenas é..."

Eu levo uns segundos para me mover, trancar a porta e, por instinto, fechar as cortinas. Não sei por que, mas creio que não é pra ninguém ver nada do que vai acontecer.

Vejo Dean pegar o celular enquanto tira a jaqueta de couro e de repente fico com calor. Não é a figura de Dean, é o jeito de ele me olhar...

- "Castiel? Dean. Se ousar aparecer nas próximas duas horas, é um anjo assassinado. E garanto que sei matar um anjo. E ouça a merda das suas mensagens!"

Meu irmão pode ser muito delicado...

- "Diga que sim."

Dean se aproxima de mim, o olhar dele tem chamas no verde límpido. O corpo dele tem uma postura diferente, o andar dele é... Estranho. Por que me sinto encurralado se sou maior que ele?

- "Dean, eu..."

- "Seu tempo acabou, Sammy..."

De repente meu "irmãozinho" põe sua mão direita e pesada em minha nuca e me puxa para si, eu arregalo os olhos com a força com que ele me prende pela cintura e me junta ao corpo dele.

E...

Deus, a boca de Dean é ainda mais libidinosa e pecaminosa e qualquer "osa" que queiram pensar aí...

Pensar deixou de ser algo simples com a mão dele correndo da minha cintura para a minha...

Bunda?

Peraí, esse maluco está... Ele está? Está se esfregando em mim DAQUELE jeito?

DEUS!

Não consigo fazer nada muito conexo a não ser agarrá-lo como se ele fosse a salvação dos pecados do mundo e atirar-me com ele em cima da cama.

Por que nós, Winchesters, temos um problema...

Quando estamos zangados, estamos zangados.

Quando estamos rindo, nós rimos...

Agora, quando estamos loucos de tesão... É melhor mandar o mundo parar de girar...

_oOoOoOo_

_All my life I've been waiting_

_Toda a minha vida eu esperei_

_For you to bring a fairytale my way_

_Para você trazer um conto de fadas meu caminho_

_Been living in a fantasy without meaning_

_Vivendo essa fantasia sem sentido_

_It's not okay I don't feel safe_

_Não esta bem. Eu não me sinto segura_

_I need to pray_

_Eu preciso rezar_

_oOoOoOo_

- "Por que você tem que usar TRÊS camisas?" Rosno para Dean enquanto vou decididamente rasgando toda e qualquer peça de roupa que me impeça de morder, lamber e chupar o pescoço dele... O peito dele... Os mamilos dele...

Dean joga a cabeça para trás quando mordo o pequeno pedaço de carne rosada sobre a pele alva e cheia de sardas que ele tem.

Estou tão duro que penso que molhar as calças de gozo seria meio adolescente demais para um homem da minha idade. Mas que estou com vontade de me acabar, estou. E, caramba, ainda nem tiramos as calças!

Pausa para eu arrancar minhas roupas, de baixo, de cima, meias, sapatos, qualquer pano, metal, arma, medo, dúvida, temor.

- "Sam, você precisa transar mais... Está meio apressado, não?"

Meu irmão ri do meu desespero, do meu jeito agoniado enquanto eu arranco a porcaria da calça jeans dele. Desde quando mesmo ele usa cuecas brancas coladas? Olho pro tamanho dele...

Já viram um homem babar? Pois é, eu estou BABANDO! Meu Deus!

Certo, é de família...

- "Dean, seu filho da puta, eu estou com vontade, porra!"

- "Mesmo? Não percebi pela maneira como você está gemendo, arfando, se esfregando em mim feito um puto e ainda por cima... Sammy, essa ereção toda é por minha causa?"

Eu juro que adoraria fazer esse cretino calar a boca! Ah, mas vou fazer...

- "Gostou não foi? Então está bem..." Seguro Dean pelos ombros e o faço deitar direito apoiado no travesseiro. Afasto minhas pernas e sento no peito dele. Quer brincar? Vai ver só...

Dean olha pra mim com ar meio risonho, meio cheio de tesão, e não demora para me engolir inteiro e ouvir meus gemidos altos.

A boca do meu irmão é indescritível! Ele sabe fazer isso! Que apocalipse nada, vou pro inferno quantas vezes Lúcifer quiser se for para Dean fazer isso comigo!

Meu irmão agarra minhas nádegas com as mãos e me puxa, me deixando enfiar até o fundo na boca quente, molhada e habilidosa.

Ele suga com fome, passa a língua pela ponta e volta a engolir, ele chupa, literalmente, degustando-me como se eu fosse algum doce que ele adora. E o pior?

Ele olha para mim, observando minhas reações, aumentando ou diminuindo o ritmo conforme eu fico trêmulo, nervoso, agoniado ou solto gemidos mais ou menos longos.

Desgraçado!

Estou completamente zonzo agora. Respirar é algo que faço puxando longas golfadas de ar e eu o aperto nos ombros fazendo-o parar ou vou enlouquecer.

Melhor dizendo... Enlouquecer mais.

- "Pára, Dean..." Eu me afasto com o membro gotejando desejo, vontade, desespero e qualquer outra coisa.

- "Que foi irmãozinho? Não consegue se controlar perto de mim?"

Eu o olho de um jeito perigoso. Dean está alisando seu próprio membro com ar tão safado e sem moral que eu fico louco só de olhar. Eu vou engolir esse homem inteiro e morrer assim!

Parto do pensamento para a ação e mergulho a boca na virilidade dele, praticamente tragando-o num mar de gemidos e murmúrios roucos. Dean segura meus cabelos e os puxa vez por outra, ouço palavras libidinosas na voz grossa dele e fico completamente enlouquecido quando ele praticamente começa a foder minha boca.

Quem disse que me importo? Sentir o membro dele escorregando por minha boca e por vezes garganta me deixa louco. Agarro as coxas fortes dele e me dou conta do quanto eu o desejo. Estou me esfregando na cama como um desesperado. Não vou conseguir agüentar muito.

Dean para de se mover e passa a mão nos meus cabelos me fazendo olhar para ele.

- "Eu amo você, Sammy, entenda que eu sempre amei."

Por que eu tenho que ser um babaca emotivo? Eu sinto meus olhos ficarem úmidos, mas iria ser muito ridículo choramingar fazendo sexo... Ou não? Paro tudo que estou fazendo e subo beijando o abdômen perfeito, lambendo um e outro mamilo e me apóio em cima dele, nossos membros se tocando, eu me esfregando um pouco nele, ouvindo os gemidos bonitos do meu amor.

Porque Dean é meu amor.

- "Eu também. Mas depois a gente conversa, agora não dá..." Eu digo enquanto penso que não tenho camisinhas, nem lubrificantes nem nada e estou um pouco sem jeito com tudo isso pois, por mais que eu tenha experiência, bom, eu nunca transei com um cara!

- "É igual foder uma mulher, Sam, a diferença é que uma mulher jamais vai te amar tanto nem se mandar pro inferno e voltar só pra trepar contigo..."

O ar irônico dele é algo sedutor e eu reviro os olhos. Ok, eu já fiz isso com mulheres. Bundas são bundas... Eu acho...

- "Sammy, ou você faz, ou eu faço..."

Encaro meu irmão com o coração pulando e o desejo por ele somente aumenta. Respiro um pouco mais calmamente, se é que resfolegar é estar calmo, e beijo a barriga perfeita dele. Dou beijos na virilha e lambidas nos testículos dele, mordisco as coxas firmes e ele geme e suspira. Ergo-me e molho meus dedos com saliva, o suficiente para ficarem úmidos e faço massagens na entrada dele com meu polegar, novamente sugando-o, mais devagar agora, não quero que ele atinja o clímax sem mim...

- "Sam..."

Os gemidos dele, os olhos fechados, as mãos dele nos meus cabelos. Esse homem é tudo que eu preciso nessa vida ou em outras.

Não posso ficar assim o dia todo e meus dígitos entram no corpo dele aos poucos, massageando, relaxando, alargando e preparando-o para mim. Eu quero tanto estar dentro dele que estou gemendo no ritmo dele, acompanhando gotículas de suor nas têmporas dele e sentindo meu membro pingar.

- "Vem, Sam. Vem me dizer o quanto me ama."

A voz rouca e firme de meu irmão me deixa louco. Retiro os dedos e coloco as pernas dele em meus ombros. Inclino-me sobre ele e encosto meu membro na abertura que ferve ao contato. – "Eu te amo, muito." Falo de olhos fechados e entro de uma vez, não até o fim, mas o bastante para ele tremer e gemer alto. Sinto as mãos fortes dele apertando meus braços e o ritmo respiratório dele é bem forte.

- "Vou ao inferno por você, vou ao céu, vou pra qualquer lugar." Sinto-me ridículo falando assim, mas eu não posso evitar. Enfio tudo e colo meu corpo ao dele, ouvindo-o sibilar e me agarrar mais firme.

- "Sammy..."

Ele me chama e eu dou um jeito de posicionar nossos corpos para que eu possa alcançar a boca dele enquanto invisto mais um pouco e começo devagar. Minha virilidade está rodeada de calor, maciez e prazer. Estou gemendo, e não é pouco.

Logo não dá mais para falar nada nem fazer nada que não seja me perder furiosamente no meu irmão! Eu não consigo parar, nem consigo me controlar. Apenas estou me unindo a ele no balé mais antigo do mundo e estou fremindo de prazer e necessidade.

Dean arranha minhas costas, morde minha boca, aperta-me com as pernas fortes e me deixa encaixar inteiro nele. Fundo, bem fundo, apertado como poucas vezes me senti.

Estou enlouquecendo a cada investida forte e a cada resfolegar e gemido e palavrão dele. Ele rosna, geme alto e a voz grossa pedindo que eu faça mais me deixa doente de desejo.

Inteiro.

Dentro.

Forte.

Fundo.

Rápido.

Mais rápido.

Sem limite.

Sem razão.

Sem moral.

Por amor.

Meus quadris se movem sozinhos agora, buscando mais, empurrando-me nele, tomando-o inteiro, espremendo-o na cama, prendendo-o sob meu corpo maior. Estou em cima dele com toda a força e domínio que posso. Estou em cima dele, me enfiando no corpo dele, tomando a alma dele de volta para mim, resgatando-o de seus fantasmas.

Estou restabelecendo nossa confiança e nosso amor e os ofegos dele, as palavras, os gestos, tudo me diz que estou perdoado.

- "Sam, por favor... Sammy..."

Ele não está agüentando mais e seu corpo arqueia a cada investida, ele geme, geme mais alto, ele me agarra e se joga inteiro na cama tomado por espasmos fortes quando o orgasmo vem. Dean está corado, ofegante, trêmulo e lindo.

Ele me aperta dentro dele e eu não sei mais nada nem de mim, nem dele, nem de apocalipse ou qualquer outra coisa.

Eu só sei que grito o nome dele enquanto uma pressão incrível explode em minha nuca, fico zonzo, sinto prazer insano e sinto-me despedaçar dentro dele.

Estou tão perdido que nem mesmo correspondo direito ao beijo que ele deposita em minha boca. Tenho os olhos fechados, o coração espancando meu peito e uma felicidade indescritível pulsando por todo o meu sistema.

- "Sammy..."

Ele faz caraminholas nos meus cabelos e eu suspiro fundo, aconchegando-me nele. Ele é meu irmão mais velho afinal. Aquele para quem eu corro quando preciso de segurança e de amor.

- "Nunca mais me deixe sozinho, do lado de fora, no escuro, sem saber se você está lá." Digo com voz cheia de emoção.

- "Foi você quem não quis bater na porta, Sammy. Eu estava do outro lado, esperando você bater..."

- "Então é bom sua porta ser facilmente consertável, pois na próxima crise, não vou bater, vou derrubar e roubar sua alma." Respondo beijando-o de leve agora, carinhos correndo no corpo dele, nos fios loiros curtos. Eu o amo demais.

- "Não precisa roubar o que já é seu."

Os olhos de meu irmão possuem um novo brilho. Ele está diferente. Um pequeno sorriso. Eu sorrio de volta e suspiro, feliz.

- "Onde está?"

- "Onde está o que, Dean?" Pergunto franzindo o cenho.

- "O colar que você me deu. É a coisa mais preciosa que tenho na vida."

- "Pensei que fosse eu." Falo com voz de quem está ofendido.

- "Você não é uma coisa, é meu amor."

Dean sempre sabe me desfazer em pedaços... Alcanço o colar que eu pus no criado mudo e dou a ele. Logo está no pescoço dele, contra a pele ainda quente. De onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Que venha o apocalipse, que venha qualquer coisa. Se meu irmão está comigo, eu posso qualquer coisa...

* * *

Nota: Pronto. Wincest com NC-17 a toda. Espero que esteja bom. Ficou bom? Posso tentar fazer mais? Ou não? E, já disse, dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido. Agradeço cada review, cada carinho. Demoro a responder, eu sei, mas respondo. E estou com o braço no gesso ainda, então pensem quanto custou atualizar. Tudo por conta de quem confia que eu faço a história. Obrigada de coração.


End file.
